Pandora Hearts Drabble Collection
by moe.moe.kyuuun
Summary: A collection of Pandora Hearts drabbles, with various setups like Jack x Lottie x Glen, Oz x Gil, Alice x Oz, and even Oz x Oscar. Whether or not it's platonic is up to you! T for cursing. Oh, and possible spoiler alert.


Hooray for sad drabbles!! More on the way. Alice will be in the next one O: Also, most of the drabbles can be seen as either platonic or romantic, it's up to you. I wrote them kind of in the middle purposely.

Sorry, most of this is all OzOZOOOoooOOOZ since I'm obsessed with him. …I named my stuffed panda after him. My friend calls him Ozzy. C: Lol.

Anyhoo…lol. I've recently started saying that in real life, and— *ramble ramble*

Before you fall asleep (unless you skipped this and read ahead LOL), I offer the standard disclaimer:

**Pandora Hearts and all of its characters are copyrighted to Mochizuki Jun (MochiJun :D), and in no way am I profiting from this work or any other work I write relating to her series. If I owned PH, it would be chock full of fanservice, anyway. **

So, without further ado, I present to you my Pandora Hearts drabbles (part one!)

I…

(Jack + Oz centric)

Oz found it odd, realizing that someone was watching every single thing he did. Jack was there, in his body, and yet…not there. He came and went as he pleased, and Oz found it irritating, to say the least.

Still, he appreciated it.

He appreciated the company.

This man, Jack … was a _part_ of him. His _past_ – yet, at the same time, they were two completely different people.

Maybe they were mirrors, Oz mused. It wasn't unthinkable.

Jack had forced him to realize things that made him uncomfortable, things that unconsciously avoided gaining knowledge of. It hurt him, yes – but at the same time, it helped him. With pain comes knowledge.

Maybe, just maybe, having a stranger sharing his body wasn't too bad.

II…

(Echo centric)

Why was a stranger helping her? Why did a stranger care? Echo did not know. It was truly foolish of him, and that she was certain about. Echo is Echo, and Echo keeps to herself, and does not interact with anyone outside of orders – so why would a completely unrelated person converse with her, out of their own volition?

Why did this boy, Oz Vessalius, even care the slightest about her? Why did he keep on following her as if he _wanted_ to get to know her?

Could it be … he _did_ want to know her?

No, no, no. Now _Echo_ was being foolish. There was in no way anyone could actually desire her "friendship." In fact, Echo herself really had no real idea of what that word meant.

Even so, it didn't matter. The only one she had to worry about was Vincent …

…and that was always how it would be.

III…

(Lottie x Jack x Glen)

Jealousy.

Hmmm … yes, that fit it. _Jealousy_ was Lottie's only feeling towards that … cursed man. Lottie had loved Master Glen Baskerville for quite a while now, and yet … that golden-haired man was his _best friend_ – knew _anything_ and _everything_ there was to know about him.

It was wrong … it was _unfair_! Jack was such an insignificant and annoying man and, for him, of all people, to have a strong friendship with her precious person? _Her_ Glen? It was maddening, and downright nonsense.

The Master Glen she knew was a quiet, solemn person, but … he had smiled – smiled in front of _that man_.

At that moment, all her animosity towards Jack had dissipated. Oh, how pleasing it was to see that smile. If this person, _Jack,_ could make her beloved smile so happily, then … she could tolerate him.

In fact, she could _appreciate_ him.

IV…

(Elliot x Oz)

It was horrible. Just … horrible!

How could a father do such a thing to his child? Elliot didn't know what problems Oz had with his father but, surely they weren't bad enough to have the man flat-out ignore him. Ignoring him was one thing, but then, treating him as if he was an _object_? Calling him a "thing"?

It was so overwhelming to Elliot, who had lived a fairly sheltered life. Despite the fact he was a Vessalius, Elliot really couldn't help but sympathize him.

He watched as the younger teenager stood, frozen in place, shoulders lightly trembling, breathing ragged. A weak call of Gilbert's name was heard – but by then, the man had taken off in a sprint, savage with rage, leaving his master to simply stand there, arm outstretched slightly. He let his hand drop clumsily.

It was _disgusting_ how Gilbert had merely run off like that, leaving the boy alone (despite Elliot's and Leo's presence) when he was clearly shaken.

He took a step forward, resting his palm on the top of the former heir's head. He could feel the slightest movement, acknowledgement towards Elliot on Oz's part. Elliot pulled back, frowning.

"Who cares, he's a jerk, anyway, right?" Elliot declared in a strong voice, crossing his arms. "Ignore the damn bastard! He's not worth your time."

Elliot felt he could start to like the boy a little better now, looking past the Nightray-Vessalius feud. A light chuckle escaped Oz's throat.

Ah, there was that annoying brat they all knew and loved.

V…

(Gil centric)

His master was gone – swept into the Abyss, never to be seen again. Gilbert could simply not accept it. His master, the Young Master Oz, who always smiled so happily over the smallest things – was gone. His sun, his life, his _everything_, was gone.

Gilbert's small body was trembling with sobs as he collapsed onto the wet, muddy ground. Why had it been the Young Master? What had he done?

Was it the time he had gone through Mrs. Kate's clothes drawers and hidden her underwear around the mansion's many grand halls (with much protest from Gil)? Was it when he had spilled and broken one of his father's many expensive collected bottles of wine?

Gilbert didn't even want to think about that wretched man, the man who not only scarred Oz emotionally, but the man responsible of sending him to the Abyss.

Everything, everything, it was _all_ his fault …

Gilbert would never see his sun again, never see the light of day, not without his master. _Never._

No, that was wrong. Gilbert would save his master. No matter what, even if it cost him his life, he would save his master from that horrifying place, and he would protect him.

_Definitely._

Because he…he had promised. He promised that he would be with Oz forever, and Oz had believed it, he was sure of it, by the look in his eyes. He would not let that all go to waste. He would save his master, one way or another.

_I'll save you, Young Master._

VI…

(Oscar + Oz centric)

Ever since that day, Oscar had sworn to himself, to never let that boy suffer again. He would take on his brother's role – he would be that boy's father, the one he never had. And yet … he knew.

… knew he couldn't replace that man, that Oz would never let go of him. Oz would always see that man as his father, no matter what happened, no matter how cruelly he was treated. He was just that naïve.

Nevertheless, Oscar still treated Oz as his only son, despite the fact that he once had the chance for one … yet lost both his wife and his child. Looking beyond that, Oz had never even had a chance; he was doomed from the start. His father had hated him the minute he was born, and before that.

It was … _inevitable_, as much as it hurt to say such a thing.

Still, Oscar still strived to provide things Oz had been neglected of – if it was for that boy's sake, he would do anything.

He would do anything for his _precious son_.


End file.
